There are a wide variety of devices known in the art for separating entrained material from a carrier phase which employ cone-shaped deflectors as part of the separator. Notwithstanding the benefits achieved by many of these devices, there remains a continuing need for new and improved methods and apparatus for separating a mixture of two distinct fluid phases.